Stuck In The Moment
by Naomi Rane
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan yang awalnya hanya atas dasar 'bersenang-senang dan bermain-main'. Hingga mereka mulai menyadari bahwa telah hadir sesuatu yang lebih nyata di antara mereka. Tapi mereka tahu hubungan mereka tak akan berhasil. Pasti akan ada yang terluka. Bagaimana mereka menghadapi itu? Bagaimana akhir kisah rumit mereka? / BAD SUMMARY/ Sho-ai/


Naomi Rane

Present

**STUCK IN THE MOMENT**

* * *

**Diclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Stuck In The Moment © Justin Drew Bieber / Justin Bieber

**Pair**

SasuNaru

**Warn**

OOC, Typo(s), BL, alur kecepetan

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Terinspirasi dari lagu 'stuck in the moment' by Justin Bieber.

* * *

Bersamamu. Aku selalu berharap aku memiliki waktu lain bersamamu. Selalu berharap aku memiliki tempat lain bersamamu. Waktu di mana kita bisa menyalurkan semua perasaan yang selalu terasa semu ini. Waktu di mana kita bisa berpelukan tanpa ada yang memandang jijik dan aneh. Waktu dan tempat di mana,,, kita tidak harus berlari seperti ini..

"Teme.. hosh hosh.. berhenti. Aku tidak kuat lagi.. hosh hosh.. Lagipula mereka sudah tidak terlihat," ucapku sambil berusaha menstabilkan frekuensi nafasku yang memburu, membuat paru-paruku sedikit sakit dan sesak.

"Hosh hosh…" Pemuda didepanku juga nampak mengatur nafas. Pemuda berambut raven dengan _emo style_. "Hah! Wartawan itu benar-benar menyebalkan," ucapnya kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah tangga besar.

Akujuga ikut duduk di sampingnya. Aku masih berusaha menormalkan nafas begitupun dengan dia. Banyak yang ingin kukatakan dan aku yakin dia juga. Tapi aku tak ingin mengambil resiko menyakiti paru-paruku.

"Hahaha." Aku tertawa sinting.

"Chk.. aku tidak melihat ada yang lucu di sini," sindir Sasuke.

"Hahaha… kau saja yang tidak bisa melihat. Aku berani bertaruh, Bonny dan Clyde pun tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Setiap saat harus berlari dan bersembunyi. Hahaha," aku masih tertawa. Tawa yang sebenarnya kutujukan untuk kisah menyedihkan namun menyenangkan ini. Menertawai keadaan yang sesungguhnya kubenci tapi tak kusesali. "Tidak sia-sia aku menerima tawaranmu waktu itu. Ini menyenangkan. Seperti hormon pelepas stress," lanjutku.

"Ya ya.. Setidaknya ini lebih menyenangkan ketimbang harus melihat wajah-wajah gila urusan yang haus informasi saat aku dekat dengan seorang gadis," ucap Sasuke.

"Haha. Tapi… sekarang kita ada di mana?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Kau tahu jalan pulang?"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Kita tinggal menelpon Iruka dan Kakashi," jawab Sasuke santai. Iruka adalah managerku dan Kakashi adalah manager Sasuke.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sepintas merasa bodoh karena mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

Suasana menjadi hening. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Menyelami tiap-tiap inci lautan pertanyaan yang selalu mengalun dalam waktu.

Aku tahu dengan baik bagaimana akhir dari semua ini. Salah satu dari kami akan terluka. Tapi aku tahu, tak akan kubiarkan itu diri dia. Jangan tanya mengapa! Sebab sejauh yang kuingat, aku selalu tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan apapun tentang perasaannya ataupun perasaanku. Segala sesuatunya menjadi janggal dan semu. Sebab ini hanyalah hubungan yang diawali dari sebuah permainan. Hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti tentang semua ini. Bagaimana kami bisa sampai sejauh ini? Mengapa aku menerima tawaran gilanya saat itu? Mengapa aku menikmati ini? Dan Mengapa aku justru berterimakasih pada kegilaanku yang membuatku terlibat jauh dengannya?

"Masih ingat awal permainan ini, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku menerawang. Tentu saja aku ingat. Sangat ingat. Sebab aku tak akan melupakan awal dari hal tabu namun menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan ini.

**Flashback**

"Namikaze-_san_, bagaimana jika kita melakukan sebuah permainan?" ucap pemuda beriris _oniks_ di depanku.

"Hm?" aku bergumam dengan ada tanya.

"Ya.. Pemainan Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto," jawab Sasuke. Masih ambigu hingga aku hanya mengernyit. "Kita menjadi sepasang kekasih," ucap Sasuke.

Aku terbelalak. "A-apa?" aku bertanya pelan. Apa orang ini baru saja mengatakan 'sepasang kekasih'? Aku bahkan baru pertamakali bertemu dengannya tadi, saat menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu acara _talk show_.

"Kau baru putus dengan wanita Hyuuga itu, kan? Dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku juga baru putus dari Sakura. Kau merasa bosan dan begitupun dengan aku. Kita akan bermain dan bersenang-senang. Tidakkah kau mau mencoba bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki?" Jelasnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Entah mengapa, aku jadi merasa ini akan menyenangkan. Ada keinginan kuat untuk mencoba. Mungkin saja kegilaannya saat itu sedang kambuh sehingga yang keluar dari bibirku adalah..

"Sepertinya menarik. Ayo kita mainkan!"

**End of Flashback**

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat itu masih sama dengan yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini? _Fun and games_. Apa semua ini masih berkutat pada dua hal itu?" tanyanya.

Aku sempat terpaku mendengar pertanyaannya. Apa maksud pertanyaannya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku? Ini menyenangkan dan mendebarkan. Aku merasa lebih hidup saat menjalani berbagai kegilaan bersamamu. Dikejar wartawan dan mendengar berbagai gossip aneh. Lalu kau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sama saja denganmu. Bicara soal wartawan, apa kau yakin tadi mereka tidak sempat mengambil foto kita?" ucapku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak kupahami, mengapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan sakit yang menjalar di jantungku saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Jawabannya akan ada besok," jawabnya. "Ini sudah hampir jam 2 malam. Aku akan menelpon Kakashi. Kau juga hubungi Iruka," ucapnya kemudian. Kulihat dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Kakashi. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja aku menghubungi Iruka.

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Dan kurasa akan seperti ini sampai Kakashi dan Iruka datang.

Tak lama kemudian, dua mobil datang. Iruka dan Kakashi. Tentu saja itu mereka, sebab aku sangat mengenal mobilku maupun mobil Sasuke.

"Baiklah, _teme_. Hari ini sampai di sini. Istirahat yang baik. Jaa…," ucapku berusaha ceria. Aku membuka pintu mobil depan dan duduk di samping Iruka.

Iruka menginjak pedal gas. Aku diam saja, masih memikirkan Sasuke, perasaannya, perasaanku, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Harimu menyenangkan?" tanya Iruka.

"Kurasa iya," jawabku singkat. Aku merasa sedikit lelah dan ingin segera mencapai apartemen dan tidur manis di ranjang empukku. Itulah yang ingin kulakukan sekarang. Tentang hari esok, biarlah tejadi esok.

##

###*NR*###

##

Aku masih menikmati tidurku saat tiba-tiba Iruka membangunkanku dengan 'sadis' hingga aku tejatuh dari tempat tidur. Tapi, aku tidak sempat menyemburnya dan kemarahanku sebab kulihat wajahnya panic.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah aku, menghadapi ayah yang terlihat sangat murka.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini?" pria yang mirip denganku itu membanting tabloid di meja.

Aku mengambil tabloid itu. Dan ya, foto aku dan Sasuke berciuman semalam.

"Katakan sesuatu, Naruto!" Minato, ayahku menggertak dengan mimic frustasi dan marah. Dia adalah direktur Namikaze Management, label tempatku bernaung.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan, _Ciecieu_? Tidak ada yang salah dengan berita itu," ucapku santai. Bukankah ini semua sudah resiko dari kegilaan kami? Dan aku sangat memahami itu sejak awal.

Plak.

Pipiku serasa panas dan perih. Ayah menamparku. Ia kelihatan sangat murka. Dan aku berani bertaruh sekarang Iruka sedang memasang wajah terkejut.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan nama Namikaze akan hilang dari namamu," ancamnya.

"Minato-_san_…," tegur Iruka. Merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"_Ciecieu_, aku-"

"Diam! Aku akan melupakan kasus ini. Tapi kau harus mengatakan pada wartawan bahwa berita ini benar dan putuskan hubungan bodohmu dengan Uchiha itu. Mengerti?" ucap ayah kemudian berlalu.

Aku berusaha mengejar ayah, tapi Iruka menghalangiku.

"Jangan membuatnya semakin marah dan kecewa, Naruto!" kata Iruka.

Kecewa? Apa aku benar-benar telah membuat ayah kecewa? Aku membuat orang yang selalu meyayangiku itu kecewa? Tuhan, aku benar-benar bodoh. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada ibu, aku tidak akan mengecewakan ayah. Tapi, sekarang aku melanggar janji itu. Dan sekarang, di dunia sana, ibu pasti kecewa padaku.

Di tengah kekalutanku, ponsel di saku celanaku berdering.

Sasuke? Dia menelpon. Aku melirik Iruka. Dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"_Aku ingin bertemu! Sekarang!"_

##

###*NR*###

##

Kurasakan semilir angin membelai wajahku dengan lembut.

"Kurasa permainan ini harus segera diakhiri, Sasuke," ucapku memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak 25 menit lalu.

"Tidak," tolaknya. Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Hah! Ini semakin melelahkan saja.

"Jangan bercanda dan jangan keras kepala, Sasuke! Aku tidak mau karir kita jatuh karena ini. Dan yang paling penting, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan _Ciecieu_," ucapku.

Ironis. Aku dan dia tak ingin jatuh. Tapi sayangnya, sadar atau tidak, kami telah terjebak dalam hati kami.

"Katakan saja pada wartawan bahwa berita itu tidak benar dan masalah akan selesai. Yang pasti, aku tidak ingin mengakhiri ini," ucapnya. Perasaanku berkecamuk. Terombang-ambing. Seperti sebuah perahu kecil yang berada di tengah laut. Sikapnya itu membuatku berharap. Berharap dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Meski aku tahu, harapan itu justru membuatku sakit. Berada dalam ketidakpastian benar-benar pilihan terakhir yang ingin kurasakan.

Sebab aku tahu ia tidak bisa mencintaiku di sini. Lebih tepatnya tidak boleh. Dan itu juga berlaku untukku. Semua ini semakin rumit. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan seceroboh ini. Jatuh cinta padanya, mungkin bisa kukatakan seperti itu. Tapi masalahnya adalah hal ini begitu janggal dan tabuh setidaknya bagi orang-orang di luar sana.

Dan dengan semua masalah itu, Sasuke malah tidak ingin mengakhiri ini dan aku tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang nyata di antara kami berdua. Sesuatu yang nyata seperti cinta, mungkin? Terkadang suatu hal yang nyata muncul di tengah-tengah kesemuan, bukan?

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Jelaskan semuanya, Sasuke! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu itu. Kau membuatku bingung," lirihku pelan.

"Tidak perlu ada yang kujelaskan, _dobe_. Penjelasannya sudah ada dalam dirimu," ucapnya.

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Apa boleh aku beranggapan bahwa dia juga mencintaiku? Merasakan keraguan, kesakitan, kebahagian, ketakutan seperti yang kurasakan saat kami bersama?

"Dengan perkataanmu itu, apa aku boleh berharap lebih?" tanyaku.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tapi.. menciumku. Menyalurkan kehangatan melalui kecupan dan lumatan bibirnya. Sangat lembut. Tak pernah ia menciumku selembut ini. Dan itu sudah cukup mebuatku senang.

Aku membalas ciumannya. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Yang terjadi nanti, biarlah terjadi nanti. Aku memilikinya dan biarlah sekarang aku bersikap sedikit egois. Aku akan berjuang dengan segala kemampuanku. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa kulakukan sebelum ini berakhir. Ya, sebelum berakhir. Karena aku tahu, ini pasti akan berakhir. Entah kapan, tapi itu pasti.

Aku jadi berpikir, andai saja salah satu dari kami terlahir sebagai perempuan, apakah masalahnya akan lebih mudah? Andai saja kami terlahir jauh di masa depan sana, apakah kami bisa saling mencintai tanpa ragu? Sayangnya, waktu adalah sekutu dunia yang selalu menjebak. Dan aku benci mengakui itu, tapi sekarng kami benar-benar tejebak dalam waktu.

##

###N~R###

##

Dunia itu kejam. Orang-orang sering mengatakan itu. Dan sekarang aku mengerti, mengapa mereka berkata seperti itu. Dunia dan seluruh isinya seolah menghakimi kami, aku dan Sasuke. Mereka bilang, kita tidak boleh bersama. Benarkah begitu? Benarkah kami sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk memutuskan kisah kami sendiri? Tapi, orang mengatakan dunia itu kejam bukan tanpa alasan, bukan?

Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh dunia. Seperti sinar mentari yang menyebar bersamaan dengan terbitnya. Padahal, baru kemarin kami mengkonfirmasikan semuanya di depan wartawan. Tapi, ternyata ada seseorang yang mengambil gambar kami saat berciuman di atap, kemarin. Hah! Aku akan mengatakan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, dunia itu kejam.

Dan seperti sebuah _de javu_, aku kembali berada di depan ayah. Tapi kali ini, masalahnya akan lebih berat.

"_Ciecieu_, a-"

"Kushina pasti sangat kecewa padaku. Aku telah gagal menjadi seoarang ayah," ucap ayah lirih. Sungguh, aku lebih suka ayah menamparku dan membentakku ketimbang harus melihatnya dengan wajah seperti itu.

"_Ciecieu_.."

"Katakan, Naruto! Apa selama ini, _Ciecieu_ tidak cukup baik dalam mendidikmu?" Nada bicara ayah yang pelan semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

Aku berjalan melewati berlutut di samping ayah.

"Maaf, _Ciecieu_! Sungguh, maaf!" ucapku, tetap berlutut. Berharap ayah kembali memaafkanku. Dadaku sesak dengan harapanku. Rasanya seperti tersentak sadar. Selama ini, ayah selalu memaafkan jika aku berbuat salah. Dan semua itu kubalas dengan selalu mengecewakannya. Aku seperti seorang pecundang yang selalu mengingkari janji.

"_Ciecieu_ pasti akan memaafkanmu, Naru. Lalu setelah itu apa? Kau akan mengulanginya lagi?"

"_Ciecieu_…" Air mataku hampir menetes mendengar ucapan ayah. Kali ini, aku benar-benar menyakiti ayah. Terlalu dalam.

Ayah bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan melewatiku. Keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkanku yang masih berlutut penuh penyesalan.

_Memang harus berakhir, Sasuke._

##

###*NR*###

##

_Inilah akhirnya. Setidaknya kita telah berusaha, Sasuke. Kita telah berusaha sekuat tenaga kita._

Itulah pesan yang kukirim pada Sasuke. Aku tak ingin menelpon apa lagi bertemu dengannya. Aku takut, aku akan melemah dan berubah pikiran saat aku mendengar suaranya. Aku takut malah berbalik memeluknya dan melupakan janjiku pada ayah jika aku melihat wajahnya.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Dan lihatlah! Di sana bahkan terukir wajahnya. Lelah aku mencari hal yang bisa melepaskanku dari bayang-bayangnya. Dan yang kutemukan adalah hanyalah kenyataan bahwa hal yang kucari itu tak ada. Bahkan dalam tidur pun, sosoknya selalu menjadi pemeran utama dalam mimpiku. Dan esok, aku akan terbagun dengan air mata di pipiku.

Sudah sebulan dua hari berlalu sejak aku mengirim pesan itu. Gosip itu mulai meredah sebab aku memang tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sebulan itu aku lalui dengan _tour_ di Eropa. Karirku sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan gossip atau mungkin lebih tepatnya skandal itu. Dan setahuku, itu juga tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke.

Hah! Aku selalu saja, pikiranku selalu saja berakhir dengan memikirkannya. Dan aku tahu, malam ini aku akan sulit tidur lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang.

Pagi ini aku akan menghadiri sebuah acara musik. Dan entah sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan. Sasuke juga menjadi bintang tamu. Dan kini gilirannya untuk bernyanyi. Aku duduk di bangku depan. Acara ini memang tidak memisahkan ruang antara penonton dan bintang tamu. Dan kini aku menatap Sasuke. Ia akan bernyanyi. Sempat kulihat ia menatap senduh ke arahku.

**With you, with you**

**I wish we had another time**

**I wish we had another place**

**Now Romeo and Juliet,**

**Bet they never felt the way we felt**

**Bonnie and Clyde never had to hide like we do, we do.**

**You and I both know it can't work**

**It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt**

**And I know I won't let that be you**

**Now you don't wanna let go,**

**And I don't wanna let you know**

**That there might be something real between us too**

**Who knew?**

**Now we don't wanna fall but**

**We're tripping in our hearts and**

**It's reckless and clumsy**

**Cause I know you can't love me here**

**I wish we had another time**

**I wish we had another place**

**But everything we have is stuck in the moment**

**And there's nothing my heart can do**

**To fight with time and space**

**Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you**

**See like Adam and eve tragedy was our destiny**

**Like Sonny and Cher I don't care I've got you baby**

**See we both fighting every inch of our fiber**

**Cause in a way it's gonna end right but**

**We are both too foolish to stop**

**Now you don't wanna let go,**

**And I don't wanna let you know**

**That there might be something real between us too**

**Who knew?**

**Now we don't wanna fall but**

**We're tripping in our hearts and**

**It's reckless and clumsy**

**And I know you can't love me here**

**I wish we had another time**

**I wish we had another place**

**But everything we have is stuck in the moment**

**And there's nothing my heart can do**

**To fight with time and space**

**Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you**

**See like just because this cruel, cruel world**

**Saying we can't be**

**Baby we both have the right to decide**

**And I aint with it**

**And I don't wanna be so old and gray**

**Reminiscing about these better days**

**But convention's telling us to let go**

**So we'll never know**

**I wish we had another time,**

**I wish we had another place,**

**Cause everything we did,**

**And everything we have is stuck in the moment**

**Yeaaah oh no no no**

**And there's nothing my heart can do**

**(nothing my heart can do)**

**To fight with time and space**

**(with space)**

**I'm still stuck in the moment with you**

Sungguh, tak pernah kulihat hal paling menyakitkan kecuali wajah Sasuke saat menyenyikan lagu itu. Irama cepat dan seolah ceria, tapi liriknya begitu mendalam. Dan tak perlu otak jenius untuk memastikan bahwa lagu itu adalah tentang kami, tentang aku dan Sasuke.

_Sasuke, bukan hanya kau yang merasa terjebak oleh waktu. Bukan hanya kau yang tidak berdaya. Bukan hanya kau yang tidak ingin semua ini hanya menjadi kenangan di hari tua saat kita sudah beruban. Bukan hanya kau, Sasuke.._

Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes. Lagi. Tapi cepat aku menudnuk dan menghapus. Aku tak igin orang lain melihat.

Tuhan, jika ini adalah akhir yang terbaik, bisakah kau membantuku menghilangkan sedikit sesak ini?

Tuhan, jika memang harapanku dulu bukanlah hal yang sesuai dengan rencanamu, kali ini aku mohon kabulkan permintaanku. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Sebab jika ia bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Hanya sesederhana itu, Tuhan.

##

###*NR*###

##

Aku masuk ke ruang ganti. Aku akan membawakan satu lagu lagi dan setelah itu aku akan menghadiri acara lain.

Tapi..

"Sasuke?"

Terkejut. Tentu saja. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Tadi bukanlah apa-apa karena toh, kami tidak bisa saling bicara. Tapi sekarang, di ruangan ini sama sekali tidak ada orang.

"Susah sekali menghubungimu," ucapnya pelan. Aku hanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lagu tadi, itu untukmu," ucapnya pelan. Ia masih bersandar di dinding. Rasanya benar-benar sakit mendengar suaranya. Bukan apa-apa, aku tidak pernah membayangkan suara yang selalu penuh percaya diri dan tegas itu kini begitu sarat nada keputusasaan.

"Aku tahu".. _Jangan menangis Naruto, kau ini bukan wanita dan kau tidak lemah_.

"Naruto, tidak bisakah kita mengabaikan orang lain dan meraih kebahagiaan kita sendiri? Kita juga punya aku untuk memutuskan. Kita juga punya hak untuk bersama," ucapnya. Masih dengan nada menyakitkan itu.

Kerongkonganku terasa tercekat mendengar perkataannya. Sasuke, aku juga berharap seperti itu. Tapi..

"Adat dan aturan tidak akan membiarkan kita bersama, Sasuke. Mengertilah!"

"Masa bodoh soal adat dan aturan! Tahu apa mereka semua? Mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka tidak pernah berada di posisi kita. Mereka..," perkataannya terhenti. Dapat kurasakan suaranya tercekat. Sama seperti aku.

"Menyerah. Itulah yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun sakitnya hati kita. Kita harus menyerah," ucapku dengan susah payah. Semakin aku bicara, kerongkonganku semakin terasa sakit. Aku hampir tak bisa menahan air mataku.

Ia berjalan pelan ke arahku. Merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kali ini saja. Biarkan aku memelukmu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya," bisiknya pelan. Dan aku tidak mampu lagi membendung air mataku. Andai saja aku tidak mengingat bahwa aku seorang lelaki, aku pasti sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sungguh, rasanya sangat sakit.

"Aku harus mengganti pakaian. Sebentar lagi giliranku," ucapku. Lagipula, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko lagi. Jika ada yang melihat dan memotret kami, aku pasti akan mengecewakan ayah lagi, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan menghadiri acara selanjutnya. Semogah kau bahagia." Sasuke kemudian melangkah pelan. Meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap sosoknya hingga menghilang dibalik pintu. Meski sudah berulang kali mengalaminya, tapi perpisahan tetap saja menjadi hal yang menyakitkan.

Inilah akhirnya. Ya, selalu saja begini. Tak ada _happy ending_ atau kebahagiaan apapun yang seperti dalam cerita dongeng. _Sasuke, aku juga selalu berharap, kau bahagia. Dan jika bisa, aku berharap kita akan memiliki waktu lain, tempat lain untuk saling mencintai._

**FIN**

* * *

Hua… Ending gaje, cerita nggak berkualitas. Maaf jika mengecewakan. Tapi aku harap lagu 'stuck in the moment' ini bisa mewakili apa yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada readers mengenai perasaan SasuNaru.

Fic ini tidak melalui tahap edit, jadi maaf jika jelek dan banyak typo.

Tapi, bagaimanapun jeleknya, sebanyak apapun typo-nya, tetap review ya!

Thank you! *smile


End file.
